max_steel_rebootfandomcom-20200223-history
Kirby Kowalski
Kirby Kowalski, or simply Kirby, is one of the students at Copper Canyon High School and one of Maxwell McGrath's friends. He is very loyal and nice to poeple, but sometimes, a little lazy. Because of that, he was an easy target to bullies, as he was constantly bullied by Butch and his sidekicks. Kirby debuted in Come Together Part One and is voiced by Richard Ian Cox. TV Show Season 1 Come Together Part One After Max accidentally stumbled up on Sydney Gardner, Kirby appeared and befriended Max. Later on, he appeared being tormented by Butch and his sidekicks, until Max came and helped him. Come Together Part Two Kirby sees Max and thanks him for saving him from Butch and his sidekicks and invites him to hang out sometime. He asks for Max's number, which makes him remember that he had accidentally switched phones with Sydney. Kirby sees the pink phone and jokes with Max, but he gets distracted and leaves Kirby, making him feel confused. Come Together Part Three Kirby was hanging out with Sydney while Dread executed his master plan. He was captured by one of THI's energy tendrils, but he eventually was released from them after Dread was defeated. Cleaning House Max invited Kirby and Sydney to take a tour on the THI building with his mother, Molly McGrath. Max and his friends arrived shortly after Tytus Octavius Xander was fired from his job and Kirby recorded him grumbling. While walking in THI's hallways, Kirby said that Molly had the coolest job in the world. Secret Identity Crisis Hard Water Live by the Sword Making the Grade Thanks, I Think Season 2 Ultralink Invasion Part One Appearance Kirby is a tall and skinny teenager who has brown hair and dark brown eyes. He uses a black blouse over a white t-shirt with brown details, dark green pants and brown shoes. He also uses few different outfits on Season 2. In Ultralink Invasion Part One, Kirby appeared using aluminum clothes. The suit has an antenna on his left shoulder and Saturn on the right shoulder. Personality Kirby is a laid-back, big-hearted, friendly, loyal and sort of a goofball, as he is described by the Official Website. After looking out for Max when he was the new kid in school, Kirby started seeing himself as a protector of the clueless. As seen in Ultralink Invasion Part One, Kirby likes to wear clothes made out of aluminum, saying that the aliens would try to abduct him with their tractor beams, which denotes that Kirby shows a interest for sci-fi movies and series and is imaginative. Relationships Maxwell McGrath :"Welcome to Copper Canyon High new guy! Wretched hive of scum and villainy. I'm Kirby." Kirby befriended Max shortly after he was introduced to Copper Canyon High School. Sydney Gardner Gallery Trivia * Kirby has mentioned about his Grandpa in an episode. * In Season 2, Kirby and Butch became best friends. * Kirby already uploaded a video of Butch being accidently hit by a door because of Max. The video became viral in some minutes. * He plays the drum. * His profile formerly featured on the Official Website had a picture of him with a slight different t-shirt, as instead of having brown lozenges, the shirt was completely white. Category:Allies Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Copper Canyon High School Category:Characters Introduced in Season 1 Category:Characters voiced by Richard Ian Cox